sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Face on the Milk Carton (film)
The Face on the Milk Carton is a 1995 made for television movie that is based on Caroline B. Cooney’s 1990 novel of the same name. The movie stars Kellie Martin as Jennifer Sands/Janie Jessmon, a 16-year-old girl who finds her face on the back of a milk carton and puts the pieces of her past together. Plot Janie Jessmon (Kellie Martin) is 16 and living a happy life. She has great parents named Miranda Jessmon (Jill Clayburgh) and Frank Jessmon (Edward Herrmann), and a best friend named Sarah Charlotte (Joanna Canton). But her world is shattered when she spots a picture of missing child Jennifer Sands, whom she recognizes as herself, on Sarah Charlotte's milk carton. Jennifer/Janie searches the attic where she finds a trunk containing items from a girl named "Hannah". When Jennifer/Janie confronts her parents about the fact that she has no baby photos, they admit that they are her grandparents and that Hannah is her real mother. They tell her that Hannah was involved in a cult and showed up at their door one day with 3 year old Jennifer/Janie in tow. Unable to escape the thought that her parents could have kidnapped her, Jennifer/Janie and her friend Reeve (Johnny Green), track down the Sands family and realize she has exactly the same red hair as every member of their family. Jennifer/Janie tells Hannah's parents what she's learned, showing them the milk carton. They believe that Hannah may have kidnapped Jennifer/Janie and posed her as her own child. Jennifer/Janie is quickly reunited with her biological parents, Jonathan and Sada Sands (Richard Masur, Sharon Lawrence), and her older brother Stephen and younger sister Jodie. Neither Jennifer/Janie nor Stephen are exactly thrilled. When Jennifer/Janie decides to run away back to the Jessmons, Stephen tracks her down at a bus station and tells her when they were little, they had been at a shoe store with their mother and Jodie, and Stephen was supposed to watch her and hold her hand, but he didn't, which is why Hannah had taken her. Jennifer/Janie says she forgives him. Jennifer/Janie still decides to return to her adoptive parents. Her father Jonathan, though sad, accepts this while Jodie and Stephen don't. However, Jennifer/Janie tells Jodie they are still and always will be sisters. As Sada and Jennifer/Janie are driving back to the Johnson, she tells her about the day at the shoe store, and Jennifer/Janie says she's sorry she was bad. As Jennifer/Janie leaves with Frank Jessmon into their house, Sada Sands comes face to face with Miranda Jessmon, who extends her hand to her warmly. Cast * Kellie Martin as Jennifer Sands/Janie Jessmon * Sharon Lawrence as Sada Sands * Jill Clayburgh as Miranda (Javenson) Jessmon * Richard Masur as Jonathan Sands * Edward Herrmann as Frank (Javenson) Jessmon * Johnny Green as Reeve Shields * Kristoffer Ryan Winters as Stephen Sands * Caroline Perryclear as Jodie Sands * Lori Lindberg as Mrs. Shields * Ellen Seltz as Lizzie Shields * Joanna Canton as Sarah-Charlotte * Adam Sherengos as young Stephen Sands * Richard K. Olsen as L. McDonnell See also * Abduction, a 2011 film with a similar premise * Finding Carter, a 2014 MTV show with a similar premise External links *''The Face on the Milk Carton'' at Internet Movie Database Category:1995 films Category:1995 television films Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films shot in North Carolina Category:ABC Family original films Category:Film scores by Leonard Rosenman Category:Films about dysfunctional families Category:Films about missing people Category:Films about human rights Category:American films Category:Films about child abduction Category:Television programs based on American novels